


Scarves In Summer

by WestOfWhat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Innuendo, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOfWhat/pseuds/WestOfWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the twins' birthday, and what would take Mabel a few hours to craft is taking Dipper a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves In Summer

Mabel made knitting look so easy, it was like she turned into the Flash when it came to knitting. You could give her a ball of yarn and she could knit you anything you wanted by the end of the day. But not Dipper, he'd been working on this dumb scarf for days. Right, a scarf, nice choice of gift when your birthday is in _summer_. The heat never seemed to bother her, though, Dipper rationed. And who could really expect him to take on anything more complicated so soon in his knitting career? 

Dipper worked the yarn back and forth, deeply regretting his choice of needles and yarn. Small needles, thin yarn, bad idea. But the yarn was just so _Mabel_ , covered in sparkles and a vibrant pink. He briefly considered knitting into a heart like a massive dork in love, but nah, he wanted to give her something that she could wear and show everyone. That's what kept his head up as he realized that each row barely added on any length. It might take a century, but damnnit, he was going to get this thing done! 

He felt pride as the days went on, the ball got smaller and smaller and the scarf got longer and longer. When he finished it, he stood over it, beaming at his own creation, it was kind of sloppy with some parts being wider than others, but he worked hard on it! He dreamed up all the different things Mabel might say when she finally got it. He dreamed of the hugs he'd get, and maybe kisses when no one else was around. 

He wrapped it up in a box and waited for their birthday to arrive. When it was their day, he could hardly wait, he was nearly cracking down and telling her about it the whole day, and Mabel sure did notice. "Whatcha so excited about, bro-bro?" 

"Uh, it's kind of our birthday." Dipper said, trying to play it cool, but also failing hard. 

"Hmmm," Mabel hummed and walked around him, eyeing him intently. She squinted at him and smiled. "You sure there's nothing you ain't telling me? A surprise, maybe, hmmm?" 

Dipper couldn't help it, he wanted to tease her just a bit. Let her in on a little of it, but keep enough of it secret so she would still be surprised. "Just a gift I think you'll love." 

"Oh? What kind of gift?" Mabel asked. "Like, a _gift_ gift or like a _gift_?" She winked so many times more than necessary and nudged him with her elbow. 

Dipper just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, it's my dick in a box." 

"Really?" 

"No! Gosh, Mabel, why do you always take my jokes so seriously?" 

"Uh, duh, it's because your jokes are terrible!" Mabel threw her head back and laughed at herself for a second before putting on a serious face. "OK, but seriously, what'd you get me, Dip?" 

"Something to wear." 

"Oh, Dipper, so forward!" 

Later when it was finally time to open presents, Dipper was nearly bursting with excitement. He shoved the box wrapped with cute kitten wrapping paper into his sister's hands. "Open mine first." Mabel tore the paper to shreds and tossed the box top to the floor, and pulled out the crude scarf. 

"Whoa... Dip, it's..." Mabel tossed it on herself, wrapping it around her neck and standing up to strike a pose. "Every bit as fabulous as me!" Everyone laughed and Dipper just sat there, total euphoria washing over him. Mabel looked back at him and winked as she said, "And don't worry, bro, I've got a gift for you I'll give you later that'll really _blow you_ away."


End file.
